Assist Pokémon and Stat Priority for VIP0 - By Marcus Reapcus
Into Assist Pokémon are a big part of gaining power. I will be helping you threw the selection process here using Stat Priority. This may not seam that necessary but once you get to a certain point in the game, customizing your assist Pokémon will be a big help. At first you will probably just throw whatever extra Purple or Orange Pokémon into the stat slot the buff the most. This is a tactic for late game and relies heavy on you knowing what you want out of your team. Race Stats Race Stats determinant how effective a Pokémon can be as an assist. Mega-Steelix for example has a 240 P Def Race Stat, making him optimal for a P Def assist slot. Stat Priority Some Pokémon have more than 1 high Race Stats. Var-Altaria for example has 150 HP, 155 P Def and 150 S Def. Stat Priority will allow you to determine which assist spot you want to place it. A simple example of a Defense Stat Priority - HP > P Def > S Def > P Atk > S Atk > Speed (This is not my personal Stat Priority nor a recommendation) Priorities stats that will help your team. Choosing Pokémon Once you figure out what Stat Priority you want to use, picking out the Pokémon is the tedious part. Once done however, your sense of direction your is much easier to find and follow. The 1st step is figuring out your team. Are there Pokémon you want to swap out? Plan for a team. The later into the game you go the easier it is to get Pokémon that can Evolve into Mega's. Don't rule out EX/VAR Pokémon either, they are not very hard to get if you play consistantly. Once you have your team in mind now you can figure out your Stat Priority for your assist Pokémon. "Looking to protect yourself, or deal some damage?" Do you want to Power Up your teams strengths or compensate for their weaknesses? How many S Atk/P Atk Pokemon do you have? Once you chose your main team, you can move on to the last step. Figuring out what Pokémon you want in your assist slots. The best way to do this, is to use the Pokédex. You can sort Pokémon using the "Species" tab and select your 1st Priority (I will use the Example from before) and then change the "Range" tab to "Above 120". This will make the number of Pokémon you have to go thew much smaller. Try to keep all your selections in the red part of the list. They will have naturally higher Race Stats and of course skip any unrealistic Pokémon that you will mostly likely never obtain. * HP (Assist Gym % - Pokemon / Race Stat) * +15% - Mega-Blissey /180 * +20% - MEGA-Abomasnow / 180 * +25% - VAR-Steelix / 210 * +30% - VAR-Nintales / 240 (Also an Example not a recommendation) Making Them Strong IV's and Held Items are an easy way to make assist Pokémon stronger and is less stressful to do on them than your main team. You only need to focus on 1 stat with assist Pokémon, so locking in IV rolls is a waist. Just keep 1 cost rolling till you get a 200+ IV in the stat it is assisting. If your in an active guild then Held Items are easy as well. Just give them 1 or 2 purple items that increase the stat they are assisting. Finally once you get so far into the game, Red Shards are going to be slowing down how fast you can Star Up your main team. Use extra Blue Shards to Star UP your assist Pokémon while you are waiting to have enough Red Shards for your main team. Last Note Remember that your Main team should be the primary focus of the majority of your resources. Assist Pokémon do help a substantial amount but only a % of their power is used while 100% of your main teams power is.